Life Is But A Song
by Mystic Angel 007
Summary: The boys have some fun with Singstar...Enjoy!


**Title:** Life Is But A Song

**Fandom:** A-Team Movie! Verse

**Rating:** K+

**Beta:** Shaddowwalker213

**Characters: **Murdock, Hannibal, Face

* * *

><p>The GMC van pulled up to their current residence, a four bedroom house in an average neighbourhood. The trio had gone out for the morning to get away from the place, Murdock opting to say behind as Hannibal had brought him the new season of his favourite show.<p>

Hannibal could hear the rock music without exiting the vehicle. _I swear to God I'm gonna break that PlayStation console! It's either Guitar Hero or Sing Star - my guess, the former._

"Damn fool at it again!" B.A said as he got out.

Face covered his ears as best he could while they walked up the little path past Murdock's tacky flamingo (that kept popping back up no matter how B.A disposed of it).

Hannibal sighed as he pushed the wooden green door open, the sound increasing in volume and flooding their ears like a tidal wave. He wondered how it could be so loud and not break any windows.

The trio all had their hands to their ears as they made their way to the den at the rear of the house, the sound getting louder if that were possible.

"Murdock!" Hannibal yelled through the partially open door, but he got no response. He wasn't surprised as he barely heard his own words.

"Captain!"

Shoving the door open with his shoulder, Hannibal, B.A., and Face took in the mess of the room, which had been neat and tidy two hours ago.

The blue couch cushions were strewn about the floor along with Hershey mini candy wrappers, and the glass coffee table had been moved against the sliding glass door. Various game titles lay in front of the big TV.

Facing the flat screen TV with a wireless Guitar Hero control over his shoulder, red bandana around his neck, tight black jeans, and moving around like a jelly bean, H.M. Murdock played rock star. Banging his head wildly from side to side in no noticeable pattern and screaming along as he tried to play 'Thunderstruck'. His long fingers could easily hit every colour and he'd hit 94% of the notes accurately; even B.A seemed impressed by that feat.

The song ended and Hannibal took his opportunity as Murdock went to select another song. He walked over and pulled the PlayStation cords from the TV set, turning the screen blue.

Murdock jumped slightly when Hannibal came into his line of sight.

"Hey! I was playing Guitar Hero, Boss." He gave his best puppy eyes.

"I could hear you outside! No wonder your whole generation is going deaf!" Hannibal shot back as he searched the floor, locating the remote under a pile of discarded cushions and turning off the set.

"Maybe – but you have to admit it's one hell of a song." He continued pressing the buttons like he was still playing along.

"When you ain't singing, it is," B.A. looked at the mess his teammate had made in two hours. "Damn, you made a mess, man."

"It's his fault," Murdock pointed to Face.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"Yes, how is it Face's fault?" Hannibal queried as he picked up a handful of cushions and put them back into place.

"He brought the console and the games." He smiled at his logic.

"That may be, but how the hell does that make me at fault for you playing too loud and making this mess?" Face pointed to the wrappers and games titles.

"Just does." He poked his tongue out.

"Real mature." Face sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," Murdock replied with a wink.

Hannibal now stood by the wannabe rock star as B.A. put the titles back in the cabinet under the TV set.

"Hand it over." He held out his right hand, palm up.

His shoulders dropped with disappointment. "My guitar - "

Face coughed forcibly.

"Okay, our guitar. Come on boss..." he pleaded, but Hannibal kept up his stare.

"You've been playing that game and that song for the last week – enough is enough, son," he said sternly as he pulled the guitar off Murdock's neck.

"Here, here!" B.A added.

"Okay… Sing Star, anyone?" Murdock asked.

"NO!"

"You guys are no fun" Murdock pouted and flopped heavily onto the couch.

"Are they my new jeans?" Face asked accusingly.

"Uh,yeah... wanted to feel the part. Sorry." He shrugged.

"You could have asked." He folded his arms and sighed. _Brand new jeans and he just helps himself... nice._

Hannibal needed a drink; he went to the fridge to get a beer, but came up empty. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. _This place is too much like a frat house; I am sick of it. They're like teenagers, all of them._

"That's it!" Hannibal yelled from the kitchen as he slammed the fridge

B.A., Murdock, and Face looked at each other with an unsaid 'who-did-what-now?'

"House meeting in the kitchen!"

Murdock scooped up his various candy wrappers and headed to the kitchen to put them into the bin, Face and B.A. right behind him. Hannibal stood by the fridge with a piece of paper and a pen in his hand. He indicated they should each take a bar stool.

"As of right now things are going to change. We need to create some rules of privacy and responsibility." He looked each of his team in the eyes.

"Firstly – We ask before we borrow something." He looked at Murdock, who nodded.

"Secondly – If you eat or drink the last of something, write a note or replace it."

"Thirdly – No video games are to be played without headphones or the volume over 10 at any time – especially Guitar Hero."

"If anyone has anything to add I will leave this list on the fridge. I am going to watch _Rescue Me_ and I am going to watch it in peace for once, understand?" He glared at Murdock in particular.

"Yes, Sir," they replied as he left for the den.

"What the hell was that about?" Murdock asked once he heard the den door close.

"You and that damn game – and my pants!" Face snapped.

"If you want them back so bad," Murdock said, getting off the stool and fiddling with the zipper, "take 'em!" He slid them down to reveal his silk boxers, threw the still warm jeans at Face, and left the room.

"I didn't mean now," he said as he caught them and looked over at B.A., who laughed.

"That was funny, man."

"Did you notice he had your bandana?" Face watched B.A's face tighten.

"He had what?" He immediately got up and headed out of the

The theme tune from _Rescue Me_ filled the house as B.A. was heard roaring at Murdock, followed by a door being slammed. Face returned to his bedroom, hung his black jeans back on their hanger, and padded down to the den, knocking on the door.

"Unless you want to watch the show, or Murdock set the house of fire, go away," Hannibal said as he pressed pause.

Face opened the door and looked over at Hannibal sprawled out on the couch, remote in hand, Denise Leary filling the screen.

"Can I watch it too?" Face asked, ready to leave if required.

"As long as you stay quiet, kid," Hannibal said as he pressed resume.

Face pulled up the red bean bag and tried to figure out the backstory to the episode. It was the most relaxing two hours with just the antics of the show and none of Murdock's random interruptions. Actually, Murdock and B.A. had been suspiciously quiet for those two hours.

Hannibal and Face walked out to the kitchen to get some lunch and found the pair already there making sandwiches.

"That's a lot of sandwiches, boys."

"Thought we'd have a picnic in the yard," Murdock said, cutting one sandwich in half.

"Great idea," Face said.

The team had lunch on a rug spread out on the short grass of the backyard. Murdock had used some lemons from a tree that overhung the yard to make lemonade, which he'd dyed pink. Tasted pretty good. Although his peanut butter and apricot sandwiches were not so good, the guys ate them anyway. It's the thought that counts.

With some persuasion from Murdock and Face, Hannibal agreed to let them play the PlayStation for one hour and they agreed to keep the volume down. He ended up watching them duel on Sing Star while B.A. worked on the van.

It was pretty entertaining to watch Murdock sing 'Sin Wagon' by the Dixie Chicks - which he argued was not just a chick song. It got even more interesting when Murdock challenged Hannibal to a duel and for some reason he accepted; maybe it would be fun to play along. Face sat back on the couch with the biggest smile. He and Murdock had been trying to get Hannibal to play for ages but he'd always weasel out. He snuck out and grabbed his Sony camcorder; this was so going to be archived.

"You pick the song," Murdock said as the list came up on the TV screen.

Hannibal passed over some songs he had never heard of and therefore didn't have a hope of singing. He smiled when he saw a Buckcherry title that he knew rather well and selected it. He took a deep breath. Show time, pride on the line. Face pressed record just as the tune started.

Hannibal and Murdock started singing along with the tune, and to their amazement, Hannibal didn't just stand on the spot - he swayed and moved his shoulders and arms about. Face filmed the whole scene trying not to laugh. Murdock was always into it but Hannibal was a total surprise.

Murdock came in first, but it was very close and Hannibal demanded a re-match. _This isn't as bad as I thought; it's kinda fun._ Face paused the camera and stashed it down the back of the couch in case Hannibal looked up. He had it ready for round two as Murdock got to choose the track.

"Oh, come on. Roxette?" Hannibal rolled his eyes at Murdock's choice.

"What?" He shrugged. _I like that song. Piano man is so boring and My Sharona is a Face song…._

"Nothing." Hannibal shook his head and the tune started.

Face had to hold in his laughter when Murdock and Hannibal got to the 'nanananana' lines where the girl sang. It was a priceless Kodak moment as they were so into it. Face hid the camera again as the results came up. Score one, Hannibal.

"Roxette seems to approve of you, Hannibal," Murdock said.

"Looks that way," he said with a chuckle "Best two outta three

"You betcha – Face can pick," Murdock said. They turned to look at him; Hannibal had forgotten they weren't alone.

"All right then, let me see." Face ran through the titles looking for something interesting to add to the video. He would have gone with 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera but he didn't think Hannibal had a hope of pulling it off. The one time Murdock had tried Face had pulled the plug on the console, it was that bad. As he was deciding, Murdock went to the kitchen to get a drink. He needed it.

"Face's singing is getting worse, man," B.A. said as he entered the kitchen.

Murdock laughed. "Not Face. Hannibal and me been duelin', " he said pouring his glass of water.

"For real? This I gotta see."

"Yep!" He drank the glass down. "Better hurry. Only one more song and Face's picking." He smiled and left the kitchen with B.A. behind him.

Face had narrowed it down to three possible and different tunes - Y_ou Shook Me All Night Long, Rock the Casbar,_ and _Born This Way_. It was a tough choice, but when he heard Murdock walk back in with B.A. in tow, he made a decision. He wanted to hear Hannibal handle Lady GaGa.

Murdock picked up his mic and Face changed to the right game disc. Murdock had to laugh at Face's choice of songs for the final showdown. B.A. was in stitches when the title came up and the music started. Face picked up the camera and hit the resume button.

Neither wanting to lose face, both gave it their all, even if Hannibal did miss a few words. Murdock even did a few dance moves to the 80's beat as Hannibal tried to deal with lyrics. In the end he came in second to Murdock and his knowledge of the song. Face and B.A laughed until their sides hurt once Face shut off the camera.

"Nice performance, Murdock," Hannibal said. He flopped into the red beanbag.

"You were pretty good, too," Murdock replied, joining Face on the couch, getting his breath back.

"You and B.A. are up next," Murdock said as he eyed Face.

"Ah... pass," Face said with a shake of his head.

"Come on, we duelled." He pointed to Hannibal, who was still catching his breath back.

"You in, B.A.?" Hannibal asked the man leaning against the door frame.

"All right." He shrugged. He nothing better to do this afternoon anyway.

"Fine!" Face sighed as he got up; he was going to be outvoted anyway.

B.A and Face collected the mic's as Hannibal came to sit by Murdock and go through the song lists. They narrowed it down to a handful and Murdock let Hannibal have final choice, which led to Face and B.A. singing along to _Just a Girl._ It was a song that really didn't suit either of them. Though Face sounded pretty good singing about hating being a girl with a lack of rights, it was ironic. Remembering the camera, Murdock started filming; Hannibal just shrugged, figuring he'd been filmed too. B.A's gruff voice singing _'I'm just a girl – lucky me'_ had them both aching from laughter.

The game said Face was the winner, but Hannibal and Murdock called it a tie and chose the next tune, another, more feminine song. Murdock was getting some revenge for all the 'crazy fool's' B.A. had thrown his way and all the women talks he'd had to endure from Face.

'_Heartbreaker'_ was even funnier to watch and listen to than '_Just a Girl'_ had been, especially since Face was in essence a heartbreaker by his very nature. It was a surprise that B.A. was announced the winner of the second round, so it was time for the final round.

The last song was deliberated over for a few minutes longer than the previous two. They wanted B.A. and Face to go out with a bang. Hannibal and Murdock agreed to a C.C.R. classic that both men would know, _Bad Moon Risin'._ Hannibal and Murdock were silently mouthing along with them, the song was that good. Murdock was also bopping his head and the video was moving a bit but he couldn't help it. Face knew the tune so well that he had turned to face them and was smiling a goofy smile to match one of Murdock's.

"More!" Hannibal laughed as he brought up another C.C.R tune.

B.A and Face eyed each other and both shrugged. What the hey? Soon a song they all knew well started playing, _Lodi._

"Just about a year ago..."

Even though Murdock and Hannibal didn't have mic's, they sang along and Murdock recorded until the battery died just after _'If I only had a dollar...'_

It was a very entertaining day, one they weren't likely for forget in a hurry and wouldn't be adverse to repeating in the future, with more mic's and some cold beers.

-Fini-


End file.
